


This is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Crying, Death, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Free Verse, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, Manipulation, Other, Partner Betrayal, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tenderness, Unhealthy Relationships, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A study about how someone can be made to believe love is purely a toxic thing, only to be shown that that's not the case.Where there is evil, there will always be good.
Kudos: 2





	This is Love

Hands wrapped tight around a neck,  
Constricting; a pair of boas.  
Knives plunged into a back,  
Straight through the heart.  
Black eyes, broken noses,  
One shattered mind of two.

A crimson waterfall, gushing on and on,  
Salty tears joining the lake of red below.  
No words are spoken; there's no need for them,  
Not when it's easy to see what should be said.  
There's a mantra in that head, telling that poor soul  
That they deserve this, that this is their fault for being an idiot.

There's no looking ahead, only down.  
The floor is see-through,  
Showcasing the rocky bottom of this hole.  
Creatures writhe about,  
Worming their way into their fresh deaths.  
It's easy to be deceived.

Feather light touches along a face,  
Revering; a moment of wonder.  
Bandaged wounds,  
Heart handled with care.  
Ice packs, gentle pecks,  
Two healing minds.

A waterfall of tears, cascading down and down,  
Holding each other in the salty sea.  
Words are spoken softly; there's a need for them,  
Reassurances and keeping the deathly silence at bay.  
There's a mantra in that head, telling that poor soul  
That they don't deserve this, that they're too broken to be fixed.

In a constant state of looking onward.  
The walls are see-through,  
The sun and moonlight flooding in from above this home.  
Animals run about,  
Playing well into the shadow-filled midnight.  
It's hard to believe.


End file.
